Let's Kiss the Rain
by carolineakim
Summary: "Kau tahu? Mencium bibirku sama saja dengan mencium hujan disaat itu. Bukankah kau menyukai hujan, hm? Maka, ciumlah aku dan kau akan merasakan sensasi dari bibirmu itu berciuman denganku disertai dengan gemercik hujan." Kyungsoo memang membenci 'dia', tapi semua itu dihapus oleh hujan/A KAISOO FICT! YAOI/Failed!Fluffy :3/Wanna to RnR?


**Let's Kiss the Rain**

 **One** _shoot_ **[1584** _words_ **]**

 **.**

 **Main** _cast_ **[** _Do_ **Kyungsoo**. _Kim_ **Jongin]**

 **Main** _pair_ **[KaiSoo]**

 **Rat** _ed_ **[T** - _teenage_ **]**

 **Genre [** _Romance_. **Fluff.** _General_ **]**

 **Author** **[** CarolineaKim **]**

 _Warn_ _ **!**_ **[YAOI. Boys** _Love_ **. Shounen-** _ai_. **AU.** ** _Absurd. OOC_** _. Failed!_ _ **Fluffy**_ **]**

 **Disclai** _mer_ **[© This storyline belong to me. But, cast in here belong to God, theirs family, and theirs entertainment.** _Damn!_ **]**

 **.**

 _Rules before you read my fiction! XD_

1\. **Don't** call me **'thor'** , _please_! Just call me _'Carl'_ or _'Chacha'_. But, you can call me _'dek'_ or _'saeng'_ , too. I'm 12 y.o now XD

2\. **No plagiarism,** okay? **No silent reader** , _too_...

3\. And I'm sorry for **Failed** Fluffy... because, this my **first** fluffy fiction. Sorry for **_typo_**. XD

4\. Hope you enjoy, _dear_ ;)

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _"_ _Kau tahu? Mencium bibirku sama saja dengan mencium hujan disaat itu. Bukankah kau menyukai hujan, hm? Maka, ciumlah aku dan kau akan merasakan sensasi dari bibirmu itu berciuman denganku disertai dengan gemercik hujan."_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

.

.

Di kala itu, kuakui bahwa aku membencinya. Aku membenci dengan segala sikap seenaknya ataupun segala sikap yang menurutku _tidak etis_. Iya, aku tidak berbohong. Lagipula, aku tidak pandai dan tidak suka berbohong. Aku membenci sikap seenaknya itu.

 _Dan itu_ _menurutku_ _._

Garisbawahi itu.

Sampai saat itu, aku menunggu di halte bus. Kakakku, Joonmyeon sedang ada rapat dengan beberapa rekan kantornya. Usia kami memang terpaut jauh.

Saat itu, hujan turun dengan derasnya. Kilat menyambar disertai iringan suara gemuruh yang menggelegar. Aku sendiri menunggu disana. Karena, hey! Siapa yang mau menunggu bus dengan melawan terpaan angin dingin, selain aku? Orang-orang lebih memilih mencemari lingkungan dengan banyaknya memakai kendaraan pribadi. Aku tak suka itu.

Aku memang orang yang tertutup.

.

Tubuhku menggigil setelah 30 menit lamanya menunggu bus yang tak kunjung nampak. Mungkin, hari ini dewi fortuna tidak berpihak padaku. Dan seharusnya, aku tidak menolak ajakan Baekhyun dan Chanyeol untuk pulang bersama dengan mobil Chanyeol tadi. Tapi 'kan, kedua sahabatku itu sudah menjalin hubungan spesial. Otomatis, aku akan terlelap tidur begitu saja saat melihat adegan romantis mereka, begitu? Tidak, itu tidak seperti diriku saja.

Aku terus berdiam diri dengan memeluk tubuhku sendiri. Sial! Aku lupa membawa jaket dan payung atau jas hujan sekalipun. Aku terus terkena terpaan angin yang menyapa tajam kulitku. Atau suara desiran pepohonan yang ditampar telak oleh sang angin.

.

 **BLARRR**

.

Kilat menyambar secara tiba-tiba dan gemuruh menyapa dengan tidak sopannya. Membuatku sontak menutup telinga dan memekik kecil. Jujur, aku takut dengan suara seperti ini. Aku tidak menyukai hujan, lagipula.

.

 **BLARR**

.

Kilat itu menyambar untuk kedua kalinya. Bahkan, sampai mengenai pohon akasia disamping kanan halte yang sedang aku diami saat ini.

Aku menggigil ketakutan dengan terus memejamkan mata, merapalkan doa, atau menggigit bibir bawahku.

.

 **PLUK**

.

Ada yang memberikanku jaket diatas kepalaku. Aku berjengit kaget dan langsung menoleh untuk mengetahui siapa yang telah _berbaik hati_ meminjamkan jaketnya ini secara cuma-cuma kepadaku.

.

.

Kepalaku langsung berdenyut saat mengetahui siapa yang meminjamkan jaket itu.

Itu adalah objek yang kubenci. Objek yang aku benci dengan segala sikap seenaknya. Aku melihat dia lurus menatap depan dengan seulas senyum tipis terpatri diwajahnya.

Baju seragamnya yang sama denganku sedikit basah oleh hujan. Rambutnya yang terkena basah air hujan menambah kesan seksi dengan kulit _tan_ -nya itu.

.

.

 **TUNGGU!**

Barusan aku bicara apa?

Sepertinya aku sedang pusing saja.

.

.

"Aku tidak tahu jika kau tidak menyukai hujan." Ucapnya membuka keheningan yang tercipta.

Aku mengerenyitkan dahi. Apakah dia membaca pikiranku? Huh, aku tidak yakin akan hal itu!

Aku memilih untuk diam dan sedikit memasang wajah yang terkesan jutek. Lalu, aku membalas, "Memangnya ada apa?"

Dia terkekeh kecil.

"Tidak. Tidak ada apa-apa. Aku hanya bertanya saja. Lagipula, aku baru kali ini melihatmu menunggu bus. Biasanya 'kan, kau dijemput oleh kakakmu." Jawabnya.

Aku memutar bola mataku malas.

"Hh~ memangnya tidak boleh, hah? Kakakku sedang ada rapat, tahu! Kau sendiri? Biasanya, kau selalu pulang bersama dengan geng yang _seperti orang susah_ itu." Ujarku dengan sengit.

"Aku hanya bertanya. Jangan terlalu, jutek. Itu yang menyebabkanmu sulit bergaul. Lagipula, aku tidak punya geng. Aku bukan tipe-tipe anak menengah atas yang seperti itu! Aku ini mampu, ya!" bantahnya – juga – dengan sengit.

.

 _Hening beberapa saat..._

.

Aku agak canggung. Tapi, lebih memilih untuk mengisi keheningan ini. Lagipula, hujan semakin deras. Jika hening seperti ini, aku yakin akan lebih teras dingin.

"Kau suka hujan?" tanyaku. Dapat kulihat, dia mengangguk dan melihat kearahku. Tepat kearah bola mata bulatku. Aku merasakan wajahku sedikit menghangat oleh gerakannya yang tiba-tiba itu.

"Ya, aku suka hujan. Karena, hujan bisa membuatku tenang dan hujan membuat beban pikiranku menjadi menguap."

Aku semakin tertarik dengan alur pembicaraan ini. Ternyata, dia tidak seburuk yang kubayangkan. Pantas saja, jika dia sekarang memiliki banyak penggemar disekolah.

"Mengapa kau bisa berfikir seperti itu?" pertanyaan itu terlontar juga, akhirnya. Dia tampak sedikit memikirkan jawaban yang tepat dan segera menjawab, "Mungkin, karena hujan adalah anugerah dan keajaiban dari Tuhan. Dan juga, aku berfikir bahwa hujan mengingatkanku dengan seseorang."

"Siapa orang itu?"

Sial, mengapa mulutku ini tidak bisa berhenti bertanya, sih?

.

Dia tampak tersenyum geli. _Nah, kan..._

"Orangnya itu kau."

"E-eh, aku?" aku menunjuk wajahku sendiri seperti orang dungu. Dapat kulihat, dia mengangguk. "Mengapa bisa?"

"Pertama, karena hujan itu tenang, tapi, dapat menghanyutkan – jika kau tahu apa maksudku. Itu, sama sepertimu yang memiliki pribadi ' _diam-diam-menghanyutkan'_. Kedua, karena hujan itu seakan tangisan, tapi, dapat tergantikan oleh pelangi yang tampak indah dan seolah-olah tersenyum – memamerkan eksistensinya. Itu sama sepertimu. Karena, aku sering melihatmu murung. Tapi, dengan cepat kau bisa mengubah _mood_ mu saat sedang bersama Baekhyun atau Chanyeol. Dan yang terakhir—"

Dia menggantung perkataannya.

"Yang terakhir?" ulangku penasaran.

"Yang terakhir, karena hujan adalah waktu yang tepat untuk mengutarakan perasaan cintaku terhadapmu."

.

Aku membeo lucu.

"T-tunggu! A-apa?!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Kau mengingatnya, ya, sayang?"

Kyungsoo tersentak saat mendengar perkataan Jongin yang tengah menggerling jahil kepadanya. Kyungsoo memutar bola matanya malas dan menjitak dahi Jongin, membuat empunya mengaduh sakit.

"Jangan menggerling seperti itu padaku! Dan jangan gunakan embel-embel 'sayang'! Itu terdengar, _ugh_ , menggelikan." Cicit Kyungsoo dengan sapuan rona tipis dikedua pipinya.

"Oke, oke. Aku tahu, kau mengingat saat aku dan kau menjadi sepasang kekasih disini, diwaktu yang sama, dan ditempat yang sama 'kan?" tanya Jongin.

Kyungsoo mengangguk dan tiga detik setelahnya, dia memekik.

.

"Artinya, ini hari jadi kita yang ke satu tahun?!"

Jongin mengangguk.

Kyungsoo menepuk dahinya.

"Maaf, aku lupa. Aku benar-benar lupa jika hari ini adalah hari jadi kita." Ucap Kyungsoo dengan gerak gelisah. Dia takut jika Jongin marah karena dia lupa.

Justru sebaliknya, Jongin malah terkikik geli dan mencubit gemas pucuk hidung Kyungsoo. "Tidak apa-apa, Kyung. Tidak masalah. Ini, aku memberi hadiah untukmu." Kata Jongin sambil menyodorkan sebuah kotak dengan gambar hati. Kyungsoo tampak bingung dan menanyakan dengan bahasa non-verbal yang maksudnya, _'Apa isinya?'_

Jongin mengendikkan bahu. "Buka saja. Jika aku menjawab apa isinya, hadiah ini tidak menjadi spesial lagi nanti. Lebih baik, jika kau yang membuka hadiah ini agar lebih spesial. Bagaimana?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk dan langsung membuka kotak itu.

.

"Boneka pororo?" ucap Kyungsoo.

Jongin mengangguk dan agak heran saat melihat perubahan waut wajah Kyungsoo. Dia menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal. "A-anu, kau tidak menyukai hadiah dariku, ya?" tanya Jongin ragu.

Kyungsoo menggeleng dan tersenyum lebar. Dia langsung meringsek – memeluk Jongin. "Aku sangat suka hadiahmu. Aku suka. Terimakasih."

Jongin terkekeh dan menggesekkan hidungnya di surai beraroma susu milik Kyungsoo.

.

"Ah!" pekik Kyungsoo kecil.

Kyungsoo menepuk dahinya dan langsung melepaskan pelukan mereka, lalu, mengambil sekotak wadah bekal berwarna biru lembut dengan garis putih horizontal.

"Aku lupa. Aku membuatkanmu _sushi_ tadi pagi. Aku ingin memberikannya saat makan siang. Tetapi, kau malah sibuk melayani para gadis-gadis genit didepan kelas." Gerutu Kyungsoo.

Jongin menyeringai tipis.

"Kau cemburu, hm?" tanyanya.

Wajah Kyungsoo merah padam. "Tidak! Aku tidak cemburu denganmu. Lagipula, memang kau selalu dikelilingi oleh para gadis genit itu. Sudah biasa!" sergah Kyungsoo.

"Mengakulah saja, sayang. Aku tidak akan marah. Aku justru senang karena kau telah cemburu padaku. Cemburu tanda sayang, ingat?" ujar Jongin. Kyungsoo memukul pelan bahu Jongin. "Jangan terlalu percaya diri!"

.

 **BLARR**

 **.**

Kyungsoo menutup dua telinganya dengan kedua tangannya. Dia juga memejamkan matanya seraya menggigit bibir bawahnya. Dia _tak suka_ mendengar suara gemuruh seperti ini.

Tiba-tiba, kedua tangan hangat ikut menutup kedua telinganya. Memberi sengatan kehangatan melalui tangannya yang menempel dengan tangan Kyungsoo.

"Terimakasih." Kata Kyungsoo lagi.

"Sama-sama. Biar aku saja yang menutup telingamu. Gunakanlah kedua tanganmu ini untuk menghangatkan tubuhmu sedikit. Jika kau kedinginan, nanti kau sakit." Nada suara Jongin terdengar khawatir.

Kyungsoo menggeleng dan membuka wajahnya. Melepaskan tangan Jongin dan menautkan tangan mereka berdua. "Tidak perlu. Seperti ini saja, aku sudah merasakan kehangatan."

Mau tidak mau, Jongin tersenyum tipis mendengar penuturan Kyungsoo itu.

.

.

.

Sudah hampir dua jam mereka menunggu bus dan tidak ada satupun yang lewat. Hujan masih terus turun membasahi bumi dengan suara sahutan petir.

Kyungsoo terdiam menikmati suara hujan. Dan sesekali, melihat kearah Jongin yang sedang menikmati _sushi_ pemberian Kyungsoo. Lalu, dia meneguk air minum untuk menetralkan kegugupan karena dia ingin berbicara sesuatu pada Jongin.

.

"Jongin." Panggil Kyungsoo. Pemuda manis ini menautkan kedua tangannya sendiri dengan resah. Membuat Jongin gemas.

"Ya, ada apa?" sahut Jongin.

Kyungsoo menghela nafas panjang dan mendekat kearah Jongin. Lalu, membisikkan kata-kata pada Jongin.

.

"Kau tahu? Mencium bibirku sama saja dengan mencium hujan disaat itu. Bukankah kau menyukai hujan, hm? Maka, ciumlah aku dan kau akan merasakan sensasi dari bibirmu itu berciuman denganku disertai dengan gemercik hujan."

Setelah mengatakan itu, Kyungsoo tersenyum kearah Jongin.

.

Jongin tersentak dan langsung menaruh sumpitnya.

Entah kapan, wajah mereka berdua perlahan mendekat dengan deru nafas masing-masing. Bibir mereka bertemu dengan lembut.

Mereka berdua mulai memejamkan mata, menikmati alunan melodi hujan. Memang benar, Jongin merasakan manisnya bibir Kyungsoo yang basah karena tadi dia sempat meneguk air mineral. Dengan perlahan, Jongin melumat bibir _kissable_ Kyungsoo. Pemuda manis ini mengikuti alur permainan Jongin. Mereka saling melumat dan menghisap.

Sampai pada Jongin menggigit pelan bibir bawah Kyungsoo membuat empunya membuka mulut secara refleks. Lidah Jongin mulai menginvasi langit-langit mulut Kyungsoo. Perut mereka berdua serasa digelitik. Jongin dapat merasakan rasa manis gula-gula kapas yang tadi Kyungsoo makan sepulang sekolah.

Lidah mereka saling melilit dan mereka saling bertukar _saliva_. Membuat sensasi asing menguasai diri mereka.

Hingga Kyungsoo dan Jongin mulai kehabisan nafas, mereka dengan perlahan melepas tautan bibir mereka. Membentuk benang _saliva_ yang terjalin diantara mereka. Jongin mengusap itu dari bibir Kyungsoo dan mengecup pipinya yang telah merona.

.

"Aku mencintaimu, Kyungsoo."

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Jongin."

Dua insan ini saling berinteraksi dibawah hujan. Hujan dihari yang sama, diwaktu yang sama. Hujan yang membuat mereka saling mencintai dengan segenap hati mereka.

...

 **END**

...

Maaf kalo absurd :v

Ini daku buat kebut sejam :3

 _Fluff_ gagal? Makanya, makan gula/? -_-

 _._

 _._

 _Sign,_

CarolineaKim


End file.
